Vacation Full Of Love Revised Edition
by Daikariforever455
Summary: The Digidestined desperatly need a vacation and I'm hear i give what them what they deserve on hiatus for the next five months if not more
1. Heroes Little Secret

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 1

Hero's Little Secret

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

"Well that was a pain in the you know what." Davis said as he and the rest of the

Digidestined watched as the remains of Malomyotismon slowly disappeared. Davis sighed

then said "Man I really need a vacation from all this Digidestined stuff.

Tai looked over at Davis with a bit of annoyance on his face and asked "Why are you

complaining Davis?".

Davis looked over at Tai and said "Cause I'm tired from all the Digidestined stuff, that

I've gone threw this school year."

"Ha your sounding like you played a major part in beating Malomyotismon." Tai said.

Davis chuckled abit then got serious and sarcastic. "Well I guess the next time that

Malomyotismon makes you believe that your desires to be with Sora you won't need my

help getting out of something that's just a dream." he said.

Tai's face lit up with anger while Sora's face lit up with a crimson blush. Tai walked right

up to Davis and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt saying "You have no right saying

Davis.".

Kari started to walk toward the both of them until Davis gestured to her that he had

things under control. He then focused his attention back on Tai saying "Tai for your

information if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be able to have that desire anymore,cause

well...you'd be dead."

"Why should I thank you?" Tai asked.

"Cause if it wasn't for Daisuke here all of the younger Digidestined would be dead due

to us being trapped in our deepest desires." Kari explained.

"Yeah sure Kari like Davis doesn't have any desires to be with you." Tai said chuckling.

Kari grinned as looked up at Davis and said "You know I'm goin have to reward you

for allowing me to say this."

Davis looked over at Kari with a slight grin on his face and said "Ramen will do."

Kari giggled a bit and said "Okay I'll make you some homemade Ramen tomorrow for

lunch alright."

"Okay, but before you reward me can you please get your brother to let go of my

collar?" Davis asked.

"Yeah,sure I've got the perfect way to get him off you." Kari said with a grin.

Meanwhile Tai was listening to the whole conversation and asked "Can I ask what is

going on between you two?".

Kari looked up at her older brother and asked "I will, but first can you please let go of

my boyfriend's collar, cause you're kind of hurting him?"

(END OF CHAPTER)

Author's notes - First off I'm sorry to the Takari fans for the crybaby remarks that I made, but

Lordpata next time don't bash Davis and say that a cat and bird relationship makes more

sence then a dragon and cat relationship when everybody knows that Selvester the cat use

to try to eat Tweety the bird. Oh and the reason I revised this story was because it wasn't

the same thing that I written done and I was going to have stop it because I messed it up.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	2. A little Trick Goes a Long Way

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Editon)

Chapter 2

A Little Trick Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Tai immediately let go of Davis' shirt collar and stared at Kari "What did you just say

Kari?" he asked with a surprised expression on his face.

Kari grinned from ear to ear as she said "I said could you please let go of my

boyfriend's shirt collar, cause you were kind of hurting him.".

Tai looked at Davis then back at Kari and asked "Are you saying that you're dating the

guy who's been bugging you to be his girlfriend for all of those years?"

Kari sighed abit then said "Yeah about that um...let's just say that well...a little

reenactment of a Lady and the Tramp scene helped me change my view on what kind of

person Davis really is.".

Ken who was listening to whole conversation chuckled out loud abit making Yolei

wonder what was so funny, so she asked "Ken what's so funny?"

Ken looked over at Yolei and said "It's funny that the trick we played on those two last

week actually led them to become a couple."

Yolei then remembered what Ken was talking about and said "Oh yeah, that is kind of

funny.". Ken and Yolei then giggled about the whole situation until...

Tk said "And, it's also what saved all the younger Digidestined from being killed today."

Ken looked over at Tk and asked "What do you mean it saved the younger

Digidestined, all we did was get Kari and Davis to become a item?"

"Yes, but if you think about it for a second then you'll realize that it was your little trick

that saved us younger Digidestined" Cody said seeming to get what his DNA partner was

trying to get at.

The rest of the DD thought about the whole situation for a few minutes until one of

them figured out what Tk and Cody were trying to say.

(END OF CHAPTER)

Author's notes - this is what actually had wrote down for chapter 2 cause I thought it made it

more sense making Davis and Kari trying to figure out who were the real Heroes and to add

a little hint of Kenyako.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	3. A love long overdue

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 3

A Love Long Overdue

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

"You're right Tk and Cody, if you think about the right way you'd learn that if it wasn't

for the little trick that Ken and Yolei played on those two that we wouldn't be alive." Sora

said.

Matt and Tai looked over at Sora and both of them said "Huh."

Sora sighed abit as she put her hand on her head in disbelief as she said "I almost

forgot that when I was dating either one of you two dumb-dumbs, that I was usually stuck

with explaining stuff to you two.".

"Hey are you saying that were that were stupid." They both said.

Sora sighed as she said "No i'm just saying that you two aren't very observent."

"Which means that you think that were both stupid." Tai said.

Sora looked over at Tai with a grin on her face and asked "Why would I call **you** stupid

Tai, when I can do better job of embarassing you by saying **stupid Tai**?"

Tai immediately blushed from Sora's nickname for him while Matt said "See you do

think that we're stupid."

Sora looked over at Matt and said "No I **only **think that **one** of you is stupid and that

**one** would be the one that **cheated** on me with a little girl named Jun." with a little anger

in her voice.

After Matt had heard what Sora had said, he laughed a bit, which in turn made Sora a

little bit more angry and ask "What's so funny?"

Matt looked over at Sora and saw the seriousness in her eyes and said "Sorry Sora, I

just thought that it was funny that a simple false rumor got you and Tai back together."

Sora was a bit surprised by what Matt had said and she was about to say something

when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, so she looked over her shoulder and saw

that Tai had his hand on her shoulder. "You know what Matt?" Tai asked.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I really don't know if I want to punch you in the face or thank you for getting me and

Sora back together." Tai said.

"Do whatever you feel like doing but if your going to hit me please don't hit me to hard."

Matt said.

Sora put her head down blushed a little and quietly said "Thank you Yamato.".

Tai looked down at his girlfriend and saw that she was blushing a little, so he chuckled

a bit and said "Well I guess that's are answer for you."

"Yeah I guess so." Matt said, then he and Tai started to laugh until they heard

someone yell "SIT BOY!!!".

Tai and Matt both fell down form the sudden noice. Mimi looked over at Sora and saw

that her face was beat red but not from embarassment but from... "I think Sora's a little

pissed off." she said.

Davis looked over at Sora and saw that she had a lot of veins on her face , so he sighed

and said "Calm down Sora you can deal with those two while we're on our vacation."

Sora looked over at Davis with a calm look on her face and asked "Huh, what

vacation?"

"The vacation that the guy right next to you is allowing us to have." Davis said.

"Who Taichi?" Sora asked.

"No that guy." Davis said as he pointed to the right of Sora, which made Sora look to

her right to see none other then the younger Gennai (The one form the second season).

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - to buckethead I mean Lordpata the last time I checked

hamsters don't have wings and to Star Otamon thank you for the Daisuke

remarks. one final thing for Lordpata I hope you remember this scene from

the movie.

Kari - "I'm going to e-mail Davis and tell him what's going on and I'm sure he misses me.

Tk rolls his eyes form Kari's remark

I think that Tk got jealous as well.

(Please Read and Review)


	4. Much Needed Vacation

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 4

Much Needed Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

"Hey Gennai" Sora said.

Gennai looked over at Sora winked and said "Hey Sora.".

Sora blushed lightly, but it quickly disappeared when somebody said "Don't even think

about trying to get Sora ona date Gennai."

Gennai turned around and saw that Tai was the one talking to him, he laughed abit

then said "Like you have any right to talk Tai, the last time I heard anything about you and

Sora was two years ago involving a huge argument and a hairclip"

Just a second after Gennai had finished his sentence he was elbowed in the stomach

by somebody. Gennai looked over to his left and saw that Sora was in a postition that

showed him that she elbowed him. "Why did you elbow me in the stomach?" he asked her.

"Because, one you made me remember something that happened that I am trying to

put in the past and two you're teasing my boyfriend." Sora said.

Kari looked over at Sora and asked "Sora could you please calm down?"

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Cause if you don't calm down I don't think that Gennai will have enough strength to

tell us how long we can be on vacation." Kari said.

"Besides, your boring when your angry and not arguing with Tai or beating the crap out

of Tai." Davis added.

Kari looked at her boyfriend and said "Davis that was very rude of you."

Davis looked at Kari and said "Sorry, but I was just voicing my opinion."

Kari sighed and said "Yes, but next time you voice your opinion make sure it's nothing

rude."

"Ok." Davis said, then looked at Sora and bowed in a aplogetic way saying "Sorry

Sora."

"It's ok Davis." Sora said.

Sora then turned her attention back toward Gennai and asked " So Gennai how long

are we alowed to be on vacation?"

"I'm guessing about a year or two." Gennai said.

The DD were surprised by Gennai's answer. "Why a year or two?" Davis asked

'Well actually three years, the reason being is that since everybody now knows about

the Digital World and you guys and gals being Digidestined that you don't alot of people

coming up to you asking if you could take them to Digital World to look for a Digimon

partner, especially since it will take three years to rebuild the Digital World." Gennai said.

"Then why don't you let us help you clean it up?, I mean it is our to help the Digital

World in any way, shape or form." Davis asked.

Gennai looked over at Davis and said "That's true Davis, but that doesn't mean that you

can't a vacation every now and then."

"But we want to help." Kari said.

Gennai looked over at Kari and said "I know you do, but myself and all of the Digimon

in the Digital World want to give all twelve of you a reward for all that you've done for us."

"But what if a very powerful evil Digimon tries to take over the Digital World?" Tai asked.

Gennai looked over at Tai and said "I assure you that won't happen again."

Yolei smirked a bit and asked "Is that because the four Digital Soverigns have been

released?"

Gennai looked over at Yolei and said "Yes Azulongmon and..um..darn it I forget the

names of the other three Digital Soverigns."

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - thank you for all of those who have reviewed my story, I currently have already written down the 11th chapter of this story so please be patient will I type all of these chapters onto the computer thank you

(Please read and review)


	5. Courage against being whipped

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 5

Courage against being Whipped

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

"It's ok Gennai." Kari said.

"No it's not ok." Davis said.

Kari looked at her boyfriend and asked "Why isn't it ok Dai-kun?"

"Because if they take care of the Digital World and we're not needed the rest of my life

is going to be boring." Davis said frustrated.

Kari put her hands on her hips and asked "So i'm boring huh?"

Davis looked at his girlfriend and saw that she was a bit irratated by his remarks so he

said "No you're not boring at all Kari-chan."

Kari turned her back on Davis and said "Yeah sure." and thought (This ought to get his

full attention).

Davis smirked slightly, walked what little distance there was between him and

Kari, put his hands on her shoulders and said "I hope you're happy cause now you have

gotten what you wanted."

"Which would be?" Kari asked

Davis leaned into Kari and whispered into her ear "My full attention."

"So i'm not boring?" Kari asked him.

"No, and to prove it I'll make sure that our first date will be way then our first kiss Hika-

chan." Davis whispered.

Kari blushed deeply knowing how good she felt when Davis gave her, her first kiss, so

she turned around, looked deep into her boyfriend's eyes and asked "Could you please

remind me how good that felt?"

Davis grinned then said "Not right now since a lot of girls here will probably get jealous

upon seeing me kiss you."

Kari rolled her upon hearing this "Oh, please like any of these girls want to kiss

somebody who isn't a very good kisser." she said teasingly.

Davis grinned a bit more then said "That's not what you said when I kissed you."

"Hmph" Kari said. (I am not going to be out done by him, hm maybe if I... yeah that

might work) she thought then looked up into her boyufriend's eyes and said "One day,

Motomiya, you'll be begging for a kiss from me. and I won't give it to you."

He held her by the shoulder's and began to kiss her neck his breath tickling her skin

there and he used his hands to tickle her stomach. "Maybe I can work my way up to your

lips, eh? he whispered.

Of course Kari giggling in complete bliss. "Stop it Davis that tickles, besides.." Kari

started then looked around and saw that everybody was staring at her and Davis. "Davis

stop everybody's looking at us." she said.

"Huh?" Davis asked still kissing Kari's neck then he saw that everybody was looking at

him and Kari, so he stopped kissing his girlfriend's and said "Sorry everybody I kind of got

caught up in a moment there.". He then bowed in aplogetic way.

Sora sighed a bit then said "Don't worry Davis, your mentor has done that with me and

he didn't hold his composure as well as you did so there's nothing to be embarassed

about."

Tai looked at his girlfriend and said "Hey no fair low blow."

Sora looked at her boyfriend and said "All is fair in love and war honey."

"But..." Tai started, but then saw a you better shut up look on his girlfriend's face and

decided to say "Yes dear."

Davis laughed at Tai's lack of courage to stand up to girlfriend and said "Man Tai you

are so whipped."

Sora then turned and looked at Davis and said "Oh, by the way Davis, I taught Kari

everything that I know about whipping her boyfriend ok."

Davis had a surprised look on his face while saying "Oh, crap great now my girlfriend is

good at whipping and she's probably learned how to slap like Mimi."

"Unfortunatly for me I don't Davis, but now that you gave me that idea I.." Kari started,

but was interupted by Davis.

"No that's ok Kari." Davis said.

"You sure?" Kari said with a grin.

"Very sure." Davis said nervously.

"You don't sound sure." Kari said.

"Don't worry I am." Davsi still nervous.

"You sound like you're worried about me smacking you." Kari said a little worried.

Davis put his head down and said "Yeah that's what I'm worried about."

Kari lifted Davis' chin up and said "Don't worry I have no intention to hit you."

Davis looked into Kari's eyes and said "arigatou Hika-chan" with a blush, making Kari

blush.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes two other DD began to reminisce on

the night they got the two love birds together.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes now that I have done a extra chapter (this chapter being the

one that I didn't write down) I now have a twelve chapter story YEAH!!!. Why

am I happy, because all the stories that I have done before thsi have only

been eleven chapters. So this is a milestone for me. I would like to thank...

Wait a second I'm starting to sound like a person who just one a Noble

Peace Prize.. and I know I haven't done anything that big to start doing a

speech, so I'll make this short and sweet (Unlike the author's notes)

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	6. The True Heroes part 1

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Editon)

Chapter 6

The True Heroes Part 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Ken and Yolei watched on as Davis and Kari looked deep into each other's eyes with

passion. Yolei leaned into Ken and asked "Doesn't it make you feel like you did something

special knowing that you were the reason that got those two together?"

Ken looked over at Yolei and said "Yes, but I wasn't the only reason that got those two

together."

Yolei blushed lightly from her crushes remark and said "Yeah, but you were the main

reason.".

Ken smirked a bit and said "If I'm not mistaken the only part that I did was buy the bowl

of pasta, after you came up with the idea of twisting some of their pasta strings together."

"So." Yolei said.

"So that means that you're the main reason that those two are together." Ken said.

"No it isn't." Yolei said.

"Why not?" Ken asked.

Yolei turned around and looked at Ken and said "Because you're story is a bit off."

Ken cocked his head to the side and said "Huh...no it wasn't."

"Yes it was...or do you need me to help you refresh your memory?" Yolei asked.

Ken smirked a bit and said "Go ahead and try me."

"Ok, let's see if my memory serves me right... If you would recall it was your idea to

have Davis and Kari share a bowl of pasta together, for the remarks about me and you

being a perfectly stuborn couple, before I came up with the idea to have the waiter twist

some of the pasta strings, before he came out to serve us are food right." Yolei said.

"Um...maybe." Ken said while showing a light blush on his cheeks.

Yolei turned around and said "Let's just leave it at that we both did fifty percent of the

work ok."

"But..." Ken started.

Yolei turned to face Ken again and said "No buts...you're going to take credit in getting

Davis and Kari together you understand."

Ken put his head down and said "Yes maam."

Yolei lifted Ken's head up and asked "And can you do me a favor please?"

Ken looked at Yolei straight in the eyes and said "Yeah."

"Could you please cheer up, cause it hurts me to see you like this?" Yolei asked.

Ken grinned a bit, said "Yeah sure." then kissed Yolei on her left cheek, cusing her to

blush.

While all this was happening Sora and Tai were watching and listening to Yolei and

Ken's conversation a few second after Ken kissed Yolei on her left cheek. Tai looked at Sora

and said "So that plan helped saved the younger Digidestined from being trapped in their

desires forever."

Sora looked at Tai and said "Yes that and their Digimon helped too."

"How?" Tai asked.

Sora sighed and then said "By them getting Davis and Kari to be a couple they made

Davis not desires to be with Kari since he was already was with her, and so

Malomyostismon's attack didn't have a affect on him since he had no desires or fears...well

from what I heard from Cody just a few seconds ago, he said that the only desire that Davis

had was for Veemon to get stronger, which made the Dream World's I guess ability to start

making Veemon Digivolve into all of his forms."

"So how did the Digimon help?" Tai asked.

"I guess by helping their human partners get out of their deepest desires." Sora said.

"Oh, ok, you know what." Tai said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I think we should thank them for doing that." Tai said.

"How?" Sora asked.

Tai sighed then said "By simply saying thank you Yolei and Ken for taking a part in

helping get the younger Digidestined out of their deepest desires or fears."

"Ok, sounds good." Sora said then looked back at Ken and Yolei and thought for a

second the looked back at Tai and asked "How should start again?"

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - thank you for all of the reviews this chapter I had to extend

because I made a mistake in my writting by having made up the last chapter

upon reading the conversation and Davsi and Kari had in the beginning in

the chapter. If you're wondering the part that I had to extend was beyond

when Ken kissed Yolei (Hint Kenyako).

(Please Read and Review) thank you


	7. The True Heroes part 2

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 7

True Heroes part 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Tai sighed again and said "Here I'll do it for you."

"Thank you Tai." Sora said.

"Your welcome." Tai said then looked toward Yolei and Ken and said "So that's how

took part in saving the younger Digidestined, very good plan you two."

Ken and Yolei jumped a bit from startlement then hesatantly looked around to see who

was talking to them. When they looked at Tai and Sora they saw that they were looking

straight at them and had smiles on their faces. They both breathed in a sigh of relief and

Ken said "Hey guys, what's up."

"Nothing much just listening to how you two genius love birds took a part in saving the

younger Digidestined from their deepest desires and fears." Sora said.

Ken and Yolei both blushed from Sora's comment. "We are not a couple." Ken said.

Sora smirked a bit and said "You say that now Ken, but trust me you won't be saying

that for very long."

"Why?" Ken asked.

Tai sighed a bit then said "Trust me Ken when I say that you're in big trouble and that

you're going to be dating Yolei probably by the weekend."

"Again Why?" Ken asked.

"Because of Sora's whipping skills." Tai said.

Ken then realized what Tai was talking about and said "Oh crap."

"Exactly Ken." Tai said.

"Now back to our regular conversation, what do you mean take a part in saving the

younger Digidestined from their deepest desires and fears?" Yolei asked.

"I mean that your plan that got Davis and Kari together took a part in helping you

younger Digidestined escape from Malomyotismon's." Sora said.

Ken and Yolei cocked their to the side (Opposite sides so they don't bump heads) and

both said "Huh."

Meanwhile Davis had heard what Sora had said turned around, looked at her and

thought (I wonder what she meant by taking a part of saving us). Kari who had also heard

what Sora said looked at Davis and saw that he was thinking about something (I wonder

what he's thinking about.) she thought.

Kari then looked over at Sora then back at Davis and put what Sora had said recently,

that Davis was looking in Sora's direction and what she was wondering at the time together

and thought (Davis must be thinking about what Sora had said just recently, but what part

of what Sora had said is he thinking about?, well the only way to figure that out is by asking

him).

Kari tapped her boyfriend on his shoulder to get his attention and after a few seconds,

Davis turned around, looked at Kari and calmly asked "What's Up?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about." Kari said.

"I was just wondering what Sora had meant by Ken and Yolei saving us younger

Digidestined." Davis said.

"Hmm..now that you mention it she did say something to that degree, but never really

explained what she meant due to Tai and Matt being dumb-dumbs and us being told that

we were going to be having a three year vacation by Gennai." Kari said.

"Well there's only one to find out what she meant." Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said then looked over at Sora and Tai and asked "Hey Sora can me and

Davis ask you a question?"

Sora looked over at Kari and Davis and said "Yeah sure shoot."

Tai looked at Sora and asked "Hold on Sora don't you think that we should being taking

the Dark Spore Children home first?"

Sora looked up at her boyfriend and said "Yeah your right right these guys parents are

probably dead worried about them.", Sora then looked over at Davis and Kari and said

"Sorry guys but I'll have to answer whatever question you had for me later,cause we have to

get these guys home."

"That's ok Sora, you can tell us while we celebrating at...um...where are we going to

celebrate?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing." Tai said.

"Um...we have to have a place that can fit all of us plus all of our Digimon." Izzy said.

"So that basically means that we can't use any of are appartment's... so where to go."

Matt said.

"How about we go to my new house or should I say new mansion." Mimi said.

Tai sighed abit then said "Mimi we can't all fly over to America it's way to expensive."

Mimi smirked a bit and "Who said we're going to America."

"Ok then where are we flying to?" Matt asked.

"We're flying anywhere, my new mansion is right where we all..well except Ken live."

Mimi said.

Sora looked over at Mimi and asked "Are you saying that you moved back into

Odaiba?"

Mimi looked over at Sora and said "Yeah, I just thought you would need some help on

controlling Tai."

Sora walked smiled a bit then said "Thanks Mimi but I think I can handle Tai."

"Alright then now that's settled we can get these children home and you girls can

you're little girl talk." Matt said.

Mimi and Sora looked over at Matt and were about to say something when Tai said "If

you're wondering how Matt knew that you girls were going to have a girl he remembers the

other times that we have celebrated that the first thing that you two did have a very long girl

talk."

"Oh good remembering Matt." Mimi said.

"Thanks Meems." Matt said with a wink.

Mimi sighed abit "No brownie points there Matt."

"Damnit." Matt said in aggrovation.

Mimi walked over to Matt and smacked him in the back of his head. Matt looked at Mimi

and asked "What was that for?" while rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for cursing and this." Mimi said then smacked Matt in the back of his head

again then said "Is for setting a bad example for all these little children."

"But..." Matt started then saw the serious look on Mimi's face. "Um...nothing Mimi." he

said.

"But what Matt, finish your sentence." Mimi said.

"You started it." Matt said.

"How, by not falling for your little petty pick-up line." Mimi said.

"Um..." Matt said nervously.

Mimi sighed abit then said "Let's just leave it at that, since I know your mouth is

probably going to get smacked again and I know you don't want me to do that again."

"Yeah.." Matt said, then was surprised when Mimi quickly kissed him on his left cheek.

"By the way it did work Matty." Mimi whispered into Matt's ear making Matt blush.

Matt looked at Mimi and said "Thanks Mimi, let's go home."

"Yes Let's." Mimi said.

With that Matt, Mimi and the rest of the DD led the Dark spore Children out of the

Digital World on there way out Gennai said "Have a great Vacation, you deserved it."

"Thanks Gennai." Davis said as he and everybody except Gennai went threw one of the

nearest TV's to get out of the Digital World.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - threw the rest of my story all the people who have read and

reviewed will know why I called this story Vacation Full of Love. By the way

Star - Otamon thank you for being one of my reviewers to have positive

comments to my story and of course thank you Lordpata for aplogizing for

the things that you had said. Finally to Sangloupmon please if you're going to

review my story don't be negative and misspell words like poor

(Please Read and Review)


	8. Preperations to Relaxing part 1

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 8

Preperations For Relaxing part 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Once all of the Dark Spore Children were returned to their parents the Digidestined

decided to have a little talk on what kind of celebration they should have and what ot bring

to the party. "I think we should have a sleepover party." Sora said.

Tai looked over at his girlfriend and asked "Why a sleepover party?"

Sora looked over at her boyfriend and said "Cause, when is the last time that all of us

had enough time to talk to each other without worrying about school or the Digital World."

"Um...never." Tai said.

"Exactly, so we should have a sleepover party to catch up on things." Sora said.

Tai sighed then said "Don't you mean so you girls can catch up by having a very long

girl talk in the shower."

"Um..yeah." Sora said.

Tai sighed again then said "Is it just me or do I know you a little bit too well Sora."

"I think you know me a little too well." Sora said.

"Do you think that we should break-up because of that?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora said.

"Why,wait let me guess you're very happy in being my girlfriend right?" Tai asked.

"Exactly Tai-kun." Sora said, then kissed her boyfriend on his right cheek.

"Ok on that we all know that we're goin have a sleepover what should we bring besides

pillows and blankets?" Davis asked.

"You won't need to bring pillows or blankets there are twenty-four beds in my house."

Mimi said.

Everybody just stared at Mimi with amazment. All except Tai and Sora "Mimi have I ever

told you that you're a rich spoilled brat?" Tai asked.

"Besides right now...no you haven't." Mimi said.

"Ok you're a rich spoilled little brat, with a mean slap right Matt?" Tai said.

Matt looked at Tai and said "Yeah that's for sure." while still rubbing the back of his

head from the deep red mark that Mimi left from smacking him.

Mimi looked over at Matt and said "Well you deserved it."

"I know that." Matt said with a bit of irratation.

"Good, now as for what we should bring to my house or should I say mansion is

probably a lot of snacks, alot of cd's mostly rock cd's, a couple of game systems and

games, and last but certainly not least someone who's good at planning trips for our three

year vacation."

"Well the last one already done." Tai said.

"How?" Izzy asked.

"Easy we'll just have the three genius' of our group do the planning." Tai said.

"Hmph, I'm not going to be used to just plan trips." Izzy said.

Tai sighed abit then said "I'm just kidding Izzy I wouldn't do that to you or to Ken and

Yolei for that fact."

Mimi looked at Tai and asked "Really Tai, then who is goin to plan the trips?"

Tai looked over at Mimi and said "We all will our own little part in planning the trips

Mimi."

"Ok on that that's solved let's go tell all of our parents where we are going tonight and

what we will be doing for the next freakin three years." Mimi said.

"Ok vacation here we come." Everybody except Mimi said.

With that all of the DD walked up to their parents and told them where they were going

for tonight and what they will be doing for the next three years. "Three years huh?" Ms

Kamiya asked her children.

"Yup that's right." Tai said.

"What about school?" Mr Ishida and Ms Takashi asked to their children.

"That's a good question, hey Davis." Tk said.

Davis looked over at Tk and asked "Yeah what's up?"

"Did Gennai say anything about our schools?" Tk asked.

"Um...that's a good question Tk, and unfortunatly I don't have the answer." Davis said.

All twelve DD sighed knowing that their vacation might be a lot less then three years

due to them having to go school. "Just great now all the vacation that we'll have is Summer

vacation." Yolei said.

"Yeah and that just means that you'll only have six to eight months of vacation until you

have your Digidestined duties to do." Ms Hida explained.

"Yeah we know mom." Cody said.

All of a sudden a beeping sound came from somewhere within the area. "I wonder

where that beeping sound is coming from?" Sora asked.

Tai walked over to his girlfriend and said "If this beeping sound has anything to do with

the Digital World i'm going to punch Gennai straight in his face." with a clenched fist.

"I got seconds on punching him." Davis said.

"Third." Matt and Mimi said at the same time.

"Fourth." Yolei said.

"Well I guess if you're going to punch me I don't have you the good news." someone

said.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes -here we go folks after the next chapter the start of the

vacation thank you for all of the reviews, but for the people who just read the

story can you please leave review to tell me if you think that is a good story,

what can I change what should I do next anything but please i beg of you

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW) Flame me if want to (Cursing Allowed).


	9. Preperations to Relaxing part 2

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 9

Preperations to Relaxing part 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Izzy then looked down at his labtop and noticed a blinking light, he then looked at all of

DD and said "Hey everybody come here I think that Gennai's trying to contact us about

something."

Every DD walked over toward Izzy, then Izzy opened up his labtop and saw that there

was a incoming live video-mail Gennai on his Desktop. "This had be nothing like a April's

Fools Joke or I swear I'll cream him in face." Tai said.

"Calm down Tai he's just probably trying to help us with our vacation plans, I hope."

Sora said.

Tai looked over at his girlfriend and said "Sorry, I'm just really looking forward to this

vacation."

Sora sighed lightly then said "I know Tai we all are."

"Ok now Izzy let's see what Gennai has to say." Tai said.

"Ok." Izzy said then clicked onto the live video e-email icon and turned up the volume of

his computer a little.

Sure enough when Izzy opened the icon Gennai showed up saying "So I see you all

are intreasted in what I have to..."

Cut the crap Gennai, just get to your message ok." Tai said.

"Alright, but before I give you your message Tai, can I ask you question first?" Gennai

asked.

"Yeah sure." Tai said.

"Has Sora ever called you stupid, cause I think she might on too something." Gennai

said.

Tai boiled up with anger and was about to give Gennai a good piece of his mind when

Sora said "Gennai I'm going to tell you this once and only once, If you ever tease my

boyfriend ever again I'll send Davis' psychopathic older sister into the Digital World to bug

the crap out of you, and trust me when I say that she'll make you afraid of woman for the

rest of your life."

Davis laughed at Sora's comment while Matt said "Trust me Gennai she'll never leave

you alone to the day you die."

Gennai sighed then said "Ok..sorry Sora didn't mean to get you THAT angry."

"Well next time don't tease tai that's my job as his..Tai stop." Sora started but in the

middle of her sentence Tai started to tickle her .Once Sora said stop Tai stopped tickling her

and Sora turned around and looked at him with innocence in her eyes.

"Sorry Sora couldn't resist." Tai aplogized.

"It's okay Tai." Sora said then kissed him on his right cheek causing Tai to blush a little.

"Man Sora's got you totally whip..." Gennai said, but stopped upon seeing a ferious

Sora stareing straight at him "Ah..nothing Sora." Gennai said.

"Good, now what was your message?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah that, well I just told all of your schools that you guys were Digidestined.."

Gennai said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because I wanted your schools to make a decision on whether they wanted you guys

in school and have alot media their to ask them and you a lot of question or whether they

wanted to let you guys stay away from the schools so that the schools won't be surrounded

by media." Gennai said.

"And what did they say that they were going to do?" Davia asked abit excited.

"They said that you guys and gals can have your three year vaction due to yuo saving

them so many times, but they said be ready in three years cause you will have to go to

school year round due to you being in school." Gennai said with a smile.

"All right." Davis said then started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Davis calm down you're making a big scene." Kari said.

"Who cares." Davis said.

"I do." Kari said.

Davis stopped jumping up and down,looked at his girlfriend with a slight forwn then

asked "Why do you have to be a party pooper Hika-chan?"

Tai sighed at Davis' comment then leaned into Kari and whispered "Let him have some

fun now you can get him back when we get back to Mimi's ok."

"Ok." Kari said looking at her brother, then looked back at her boyfriend and said "Sorry

Dai-kun continue to have fun."

"No." Davis said.

Kari was taken back by Davis' answer "Why not?" she asked.

Davis smirked abit then said "Cause I want you to have some fun too." with that Davis

walked up to Kari, took her hand and started to back away from the group.

"What are doing?" Kari asked her boyfriend.

"Letting you have some fun, trust me you need this." Davis said then he started to

swing Kari around and around. "Are you having fun Kari?" Davis asked.

"No I'm just getting dizzy." Kari said.

"Ok then maybe I shouldn't spin you around." Davis said then stopped spinning himself

and Kari around.

"That was a wise idea...huh what's the matter?" Kari asked Davis who had his head in

shame.

"Nothing." Davis said.

"There's something wrong Davis what is it?" Kari asked.

"It's just that I'm still trying to get useto having a girlfriend." Davis said while looking up

at his girlfriend with a light blush on his cheeks.

Kari also blushed lightly and said "Don't worry about that, to tell the truth I'm still

getting useto having a boyfriend."

"It's ok...let's just ..." Davis started but then he and Kari heard someone whistle they

both looked over to the and saw that Tai was the one who had whistled, they both then

realized that the others were watching them causing both of the to blush.

"Can you two finish you're little conversation on our way to Mimi's, cause we're all tired

and want relax ok." Tai said.

"Sorry everybody." Davis and Kari said at the same time causing both of them to blush

again.

"It's ok, come on let's go party." TK said.

Davis looked up and said "Yeah let's get this..."

"What about school Davis?" Mr Motomiya asked.

Sora looked over at Mr Motomiya and said " Don't worry about our schools they're

letting us not go to school due to all of media that would probably be there everyday."

"That's not fair, how come Davis doesn't have to go to school and I do?" Jun

complained.

"Because I saved the world and you didn't Jun, also I need a vacation." Davis said.

"But..." Jun started but was cut off by her parents.

"Now Jun stop complaining and let your brother have his well deserved vacation." Mrs

Motomiya said.

Jun sighed and folded her arms "fine but I better not get teased about thsi Davis." she

said.

"Don't worry Jun I'll make sure he doesn't do that." Kari said.

Jun looked over at Kari and said "And could you please tease him a little more."

Kari winked "Sure."

Davis rolled his eyes and said "Oh, great my sister and Kari get along fine."

"Yeah and you can talk to her about that later, cause we're leaving." Tai said.

Davis looked in Tai's direction and saw that everybody was leaving, so he turned

around and said "Kari come on everybody's leaving."

Kari turned toward Davis and said "Ok let's get this party started.", then started to walk

in the groups direction.

"Hey that's my line." Davis said as he and Kari caught up to the rest of DD.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - ok everybody party time and beginning of a very long

vacation. Although I wish someone would invite

Davis - "Hey you're the writer so of course you're invited."

Kari - "Yeah Come on."

Dante(NICKNAME) - Ok let's party oh wait a second can you two something for me?"

Davis - "Sure Dakariforever455 would like to thank you for all the reviews and

to the readers please review the story if you want to come along on the

vacation.

Kari - And...

Davis and Kari - "Please Read and Review and Flame if you want to cursing

allowed."

Dante - "Thank you Davis and Kari."

Davis and Kari - "Welcome now let's party."


	10. Times have changed

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 10

Times Have Changed

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

After a few hours of getting ready for the sleepover party at Mimi's house, the girls

decided to have their girl-talk in Mimi's newly built jacuzzi. Before Sora went to go to talk

with other girls she decided to tell her boyfriend where she would be for next few hours "Tai

I"m going to talk to the girls for a few hours in Mimi's jacuzzi ok." she said.

Tai looked up at his girlfriend and saw that she was only wearing a towel "Ok. seeya."

he said, he then grabbed a nearby pillow and prompted it against the wall that he was

leaning on.

Sora cocked her head to the side and asked "What are you going to do?"

Tai smirked abit then said "Isn't that obivous."

"No not really." Sora said.

Tai smirked abit more then said "Look at Matt over there and you'll figure it out." then

pointed in Sora's direction,and once Sora turned around sure enough Matt was there

leaning against a pillow.

"Het Matt." Sora said.

Matt looked up at Sora with a bit of sleep in his eyes "Hey Sora." he said.

"You're taking a nap?" Sora asked.

"I was until you came in and started to talk." Matt said.

"Oh." Sora said the bowed in a aplogetic way to Matt "Sorry Matt." she said.

Matt sighed abit then said "You know you shouldn't have bowed to me with just a towel

on."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because Tai just got a cleaar view of your ass." Matt said.

Sora blushed from Matt's comment then turned around to see that her boyfriend

was..."No he didn't Matt." she said.

"He didn't." Matt said a bit surprised. "How couldn't he seen something that was right

in front of him?" he asked.

Sora moved to the side so that Matt could see why Tai didn't get clear look of her ass.

"He's asleep." Matt said.

"Yulp." Sora said.

"And he had a clear view too, sucks to be him." Matt said.

"Yeah and you know what." Sora said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"It fits him." Sora said.

"How?" Matt said.

Sora looked at Matt and said "Cause Tai isn't a very good oppertunist."

"True." Matt said with a slight grin.

"Well seeya." Sora said.

"Seeya." Matt said.

Sora then started to leave the room until she truned toward Matt and said "Oh and

Matt."

"Yeah." Matt said looking at her.

"You were just as bad Tai is on seeing oppertunitys." Sora said, then left the room leaving

Matt speechless.

"Well that was more than I expected." someone said.

Matt looked over in Tai's direction and saw that he was wide awake. "You're awake." he

said.

Tai looked over at Matt and said "Yeah and..."

"But that would mean.." Matt interupted.

Tai sighed then smirked abit "I can you two things, one is that your a dumbass..."

"How so?" Matt interuptly asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

Tai smirk became a full grin as he said "Cause two my girlfriend's got one hell of an

ass."

"So you were awake then?" Matt asked.

"Yes I was, and her ass is perfect in asspect." Tai said.

Matt chuckled abit then asked "I guess you being single for two years was a blessing in

disguise huh?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Tai said with a sigh.

Matt sighed and said "I wish that I could have seen it."

"That's you're fault, but it's good fault for me since Sora probably won't mind." Tai said.

"Yeah whatever." Matt said with a sigh then yawned lightly.

Tai saw this and asked "You goin back to sleep?"

"Yeah seeya in a few." Matt said.

"Seeya in a few." Tai said.

Matt and Tai then leaned back into their respected pillows and were about to go to

sleep when they both heard a knock on the door. Tai groaned a bit then asked "Who is it?"

"It's me and Ken." someone said.

"Who's me?" Matt asked.

"Davis, you stupid blonde." Davis said.

"You know, just for saying that, you can come on in Davis." Tai said laughing.

Matt looked over at Tai and said "Ha,ha very funny gogglehead."

Tai looked at Matt and said "I'm not gogglehead anymore Davis is."

Matt rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

"Can we come in too?" someone asked.

Tai reconized that voice and said "Yeah sure come on in Agumon."

With that Davis, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, Agumon and Gabumon came in. "Hey

buddy." Tai and Matt said upon seeing their Digimon partner.

"Hey what's up?" Agumon and Gabumon said.

"Nothing but time going by." Tai said with a laugh.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - uh-oh Tai's been a bad boy, so what's Sora's reaction

find that in the next chapter. By the way thank you for all who have read thsi

story and to the people who have read and reviewed this story, I can't believe

that I already have sixteen reviews and almost five-hundred hits before I have

done the tenth chapter you guess are the best thank you very much I feel

very lucky to know that people actually like reading my story and I promise to

keep you laughing and saying positive (or negative if you don't the story) in

the next at least I don't know maybe 70 to 150 chapters (Because it's

spanning three years and we're on the first day of the vacation). Again thank

you and...

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	11. Girl talk of love

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 11

Girl Talk of Love

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Meanwhile the four DD and four Chosen Digimon (I'm counting Hawkmon as a female)

girls had just started to take their two-hour girl talk in a huge jacuzzi. 'Okay now that

we're..." Mimi started, but stopped upon seeing Gatomon floating atop the water.

"Um...does anyone beside me think that Gatomon being in the water a bit strange?" she

asked.

"No I would think that Gatomon is a one of a kind cat, right Gato?" Kari said.

Gatomon looked over at Kari and gave a thumbs up sign. Sora then looked over at Mimi

and asked "Now what were you going to say Mimi?"

"Oh, yeah..um." Mimi started.

"Hey I got an idea why don't we play a game of three questions." Yolei said.

Mimi looked over at Yolei and said "My thoughts exactly."

"Why three questions and not twenty-one questions?" Kari asked her DNA partner.

"Because if all eight of us each asked three questions then the total questions asked

would be twenty-four questions (8 X 3 24), so that would give it twenty-one questions kind

of feel to the game, but our game won't be about all of us trying to figure out one thing."

Yolei explained.

"Then what are we trying to figure out?" Sora asked.

"What were trying to figure out is something about each other's love lives, which if think

about it would be proper since half of us have boyfriend or have human partners who have

a boyfriend." Yolei said finishing with a grin making Kari and Sora blush.

"And the other half needs some advice on how to get a boyfriend." Mimi added.

Kari chuckled abit then said " I think that Yolei doesn't need mine or Sora's help on

getting a boyfriend since we know that she and Ken are perfect for each other."

Yolei looked at Kari blushing and was about to say something when Kari said "And

don't you dare say that you don't like Ken, Yolei.".

"That's not it, I do like Ken it's that I don't think be a good girlfriend to him cause I yell

alot and get angry quickly." Yolei said.

Sora sighed abit then said "Yolei it doesn't matter if you get angry quickly or yell a lot,

hell I get angry at Tai alot and I yell at him for the stupid things that he does, but I'm able to

forgive him cause I love him deeply."

"Also look at the arguement that I had with Matt a little earier, even though he was

being a complete jerk I was able to forgive him, cause I knew that he didn't mean to curse

out loud , I mean he probably did it thinking that he could make me become his girlfriend so

that he could get Jun off of his back, which I don't blame him for doing." Mimi said.

"And also look at me Davis, did you think that me and him would be a couple.?" Kari

asked.

"No I didn't so." Yolei said.

"I mean you probably have thought hated him for all the times that tried to make me

become his girlfriend, and for all the times he would get in arguement with either you or TK,

but you know what I forgave him for all of that, knowing that the reasons why he was

jealous of my friendship with TK, and tried effortlessly to get me to be his girlfriend, was

because I made him jealous of TK by flirting with TK, completely knowing that he had a

crush on me, also he kept trying to get me to become his girlfriend, cause he really and

truly cared for me." Kari said.

"But... that's all because you have known Tai, Matt and Davis for a long time, while I've

only known ken for at least a maximum of a half of a year." Yolei said.

Kari sighed then waved her index finger at Yolei saying "Time doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Yolei asked.

"Yes it doesn't look I've known Tai for years, but I dated Matt first after only knowing

him..." Sora started.

"That's not true Sora, you dated Tai two years ago." Mimi said.

Sora looked over at Mimi with a glare "And who's fault is it that caused us to break up?"

"Um...me and Kari." Mimi said nervously.

"Exactly now i was saying Yolei, I dated Tai first but altogether I haven't dated him as

much I have dated Matt." Sora said.

"Why?" Yolei asked.

Sora sighed "Cause I got tired of having to wait for Tai to tell me that he liked me." she

said.

"Oh, but that doesn't mean that time doesn't matter." Yolei said

"No, that doesn't but look at how long I've known TK, do you see me dating him?" Kari

said.

"No." Yolei said.

"That's because I loved him only as a brother not a boyfriend." Kari said. Kari sighed

abit then said "Now look at my relationship with Davis I've known him longer but everybody

at the time that TK and Davis first met had told Davis that I was dating TK, well look how

wrong they are now."

"Huh?" Yolei asked cocking her head to the side.

Kari sighed a bit then said "Sorry I'm very good at this...let me think...ah now I thnk I

remember of something that will change your mind...although I probably will have to

something for Ken for saying this to you."

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Well I don't if I should say this, but you really need what he made me promise me."

Kari said.

"Again what?" Yolei asked.

"Well do you remember the day that we all went to other country's to help the

international get rid of the dark spires in their country?" Kari asked.

"Yeah why?" Yolei asked.

"Cause Ken had told me that while in Mexico he admided to saying their was only on

girl that he would ever want to be his girlfriend."

"And who would that be?" Yolei asked.

"You of course." Kari said with a giggle.

Yolei blushed so deeply that it could easly could match Sora's hair color. "Um...you're

sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kari said.

"Prove it." Yolei said.

"Ok, well when I asked if he was talked about you he blushed so much that it could

easly be matched with Sora's hair color." Kari said.

Sora giggled a little then said "Not good at this huh Kari." causing Kari to blush.

"Well I guees I am." Kari said.

"Ok, now how about thanking her Yolei." Sora said.

Kari sighed then said "She doesn't have to thank me, for all I know I should be thanking

her and Ken."

"For the trick?" Yolei asked with a grin.

"Nope." Kari said.

"Then what for?" Yolei asked.

Kari blushed lightly while saying "For letting me taste a kiss that almost made me fall if

it hadn't been for Dai-kun."

Yolei giggled upon understanding what Kari was talking about "That good huh?" she

asked.

"Well let's just say that if he asked me to marry him right then and there I would have

totally said yes." Kari said with a light blush.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a kiss." Mimi said.

"Yeah Davis is now hell of a good kisser." Kari said.

"And what you said about the kiss is also scary." Sora said.

Kari looked at Sora and asked "Why's that Sora?"

"Because I had the same feeling when Tai first kissed me." Sora said with a blush.

"Hm, must be a gogglehead thing." Kari said.

Sora giggled and said "Yeah it's probably that makes us so attracted to them."

"Probably." Kari said giggling.

"Um..can we ask you two a question?" Biyomon and Gatomon asked.

Kari and Sora looked at their Digimon and said "Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Do you two even know what really attracts you to Tai and Davis?" Gatomon asked.

Sora and Kari both sighed and Kari said "Unfortunatly we're still trying to figure that one

out."

"Oh, well that makes sence in Sora's case since she and Tai haven't dated in two

years, but I don't get Kari's probably cause I haven't known Davis for very long." Mimi said.

"Ok now what's next?" Yolei asked.

"Well let's see..."Sora said.

For the next hour the girls continued to talk about their love lives.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - so Sora didn't know I guess what Matt had said to Tai about

being single for two is a adventage to Tai (and Sora in some ways). And now

we know that Ken does like Yolei, so how will she respond to that, find out in

the nexty chapter of Vacation full of love (Revised Edition)

Also I think the perfect song to explain Tai and Sora's relationship is

Barenaked Ladies One Week (Just my opinion) review the song you think is

perfect to explain Tai and Sora's relationship.

Finally (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW) thank you


	12. Relaxing Leaders

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 12

Relaxing Leaders

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

While the DD and Chosen Digimon girls were having their talk the DD and chosen

Digimon leaders were having their own talk.

"So what did you two come here for?" Matt asked.

"We came in here just to relax and talk a bit." Davis said while taking a seat against the

wall opposite Tai and Matt.

"Yeah, that's all." Veemon added while seating next to Davis.

"Oh, sorry." Matt said.

Tai sighed then said "You'll have to excuse both of us we're very tired."

"That's understandable." Davis said.

Tai looked over at Davis and asked "Huh?"

Davis sighed a bit then said "I said it's understand..."

"I know that, what I meant was what do you mean by us being tired understandable."

Tai asked.

"Oh..well..um darn-it...how do I say it." Davis said aggatated with himself.

Ken who was seating against the same wall as Davis sighed a bit then explained "What

Davis is trying to say is that, it's understandable that you two are tired, since you two are

two of the original six Digidestined, plus you two have saved the world the most.".

Davis looked over at Ken and said "That's what I was going to say, thanks Ken."

finishing by giving Ken the thumbs up sign.

Ken looked over at Davis,gave him the thumbs up and said "You welcome." finishing by

putting his head down and sighing.

Matt looked over at Ken and said "You seem kind of ah..."

"Bored Ken." Tai finished.

Ken looked up at Tai and Matt sighed then said " Yeah I guess you can say that."

Davis chuckled a bit which in turn made Ken wonder "What's so funny Daisuke?"

Davis looked over at Ken and explained "It's funny that you're bored now, cause once

the girls are done with their liitle girl talk, there's going to be someone sitting next to you,

making sure that you're not bored for the rest of your life."

"And that someone would be?" Ken asked.

Davis grinned then said "Mimi's sucessor."

"Yolei, whay her?" Tai asked.

Matt looked at Davis with a slight grin and asked "Because of Ken telling someone that

he wanted Yolei to be his girlfriend while he was with me in Mexico right Davis?"

"Right." Davis said.

Tai looked at Ken and asked "Who did you tell Ken?"

Ken sighed while looking over at Tai and saying "Your sister Kari."

Tai leaned back a bit, sighed and said "Now that you think about it, that does sound

like something Kari would do."

"Huh?" Ken asked.

Agumon sighed then looked over at Ken and said "What Tai means is that Kari use to

play matchmaker on himself and Sora before they first dated."

Tai sighed then added "And she also did that while me and Sora first dated."

"Which in turn, plus myself bugging the crap out of them and Mimi who was in America

at the time bugging them led them to date for only a week before they broke-up." Matt

added.

Davis looked over at Matt and asked "How long did you date Sora, Matt ?"

"Two weeks." Matt said.

"Ok that was a little bit over explained ,but I guess necessary." Ken said then looked at

Davis and asked "I'm guessing Kari's doing this as a thank you to me and Yolei right?"

Davis looked over at Ken and said "Yeah, probably." then put his head down in

worrying way.

Tai looked over at Davis and saw that he was worried about something so he decided to

ask "You worried about something Davis?"

Davis looked up at Tai and said "Yeah."

"What?" Tai asked.

"That I might not be a good boyfriend to Kari-chan." Davis said.

Tai sighed and asked "Why's that?"

"Cause I've been with Kari for a week now, and I haven't taken her out on one single

date yet, and on top of that I don't know what kind of things Kari likes to do." Davis said

worryingly.

Tai sighed again then said "Well that means that you're worrying for nothing."

"Huh, why?" Davis asked.

"Because..." Someone said making all the guys look toward the door to find that the

girls were done with their little girl talk.

(END OF CHAPTER)

Authors notes - Ah That feels better, um sorry to everyone for not updating recently but that

was due to my parents trying to book all these reservations for their Virginia trip that they

went on with some friends earlier today and the good news is that they won't be back until

this friday so for the next from today until Friday I will be updating a chapter a day. Oh and

by the way thank you readers for making me feel special by having 24 reviews, 828 hits, 1

favorite authors and 2 author or story alerts on this story I promise that I not disappoint you

YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE THE BEST

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	13. Signs and Promise of Love part 1

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 13

Signs and Promise of Love part 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

"Hey girls." Tai said.

"Hey Tai." They said.

Sora and Kari then went to sit next to their boyfriend, while Yolei went

and sat next to Ken and ask "Do you mind if I sit here Ken?"

Ken looked at Yolei and said "Nah go ahead."

"Thanks Kenny." Yolei said said making Ken blush and look away from

her, which in turn made Yolei blush.

Meanwhile Davis and Kari were having their own conversation. "What

were you going to say when you were coming in?" Davis asked.

Kari who along with the other female DD were dressed in their pajamas

looked at her boyfiend and said "I was going to say that it doesn't bother me

that we haven't gone on a single date yet."

"But.." Davis started to say but was silenced by Kari putting her against

his lips.

"No buts." Jari said.

Davis put his head down and asked "Why doesn't it bother you?"

Kari giggled abit then said "That's easy silly, I knew that we wouldn't be

able to have one, due to all of the Digidestined stuff that has happened in the

past week."

"Oh." Davis said

Kari giggled again then lifted Davis' chin up with her fingers and said

"And I wouldn't worry about doing anything special on our first date, cause I

would kind of like a simple date you know dinner at a little cheap fast food

place followed by a walk in the park."

Davis was abit taken back by Kari's comment "So you like simple

dates?" he asked.

Kari nodded and said "Ah huh."

Veemon had heard what Kari's answer to Davis's question was, so he

looked over at Gatomon and decided to ask "Um...Gatomon."

Gatomon looked over at Veemon and said "Yeah."

"Um since Kari and Davish are...well a couple..I..I was...um wondering

if.." Veemon started very shyly and with a huge blush across his cheeks.

Gatomon smirked a bit while she asked "You're wondering if you can go

on a date with me right?"

Veemon blushed a bit more then said "Yeah."

"Hm,before I say yes, you have to tell me of a time when I ever showed

affection toward you." Gatomon said.

Davis had heard what Gatomon had said, sighed lightly then asked

"Gatomon don't tell me you forgot your promise to Veemon about a date?"

Gatomon looked up at Davis, while Veemon seemed to remember

something and was about to say something to Gatomon, until she said "I

don't remember promising Veemon a date."

"I do Gatomon." Veemon said with a slight smirk.

Gatomon looked at Veemon and asked "Really, when?" with a grin on

her face.

"You promised me a date the night that Davis and Kari shared their first

kiss or should I say the night of christmas party over the Kamiya's

apartment." Veemon said.

Gatomon then began to remember what Veemon was talking about, she

put her head down and said "I feel stupid."

Veemon sighed then walked over to Gatomon (who was sitting by the

side of Kari that wasn't facing Davis.), sat down next to her and said "You're

not stupid Gatomon."

"Yes I am." Gatomon said without looking at Veemon.

Veemon then sighed again and said "Gatomon the only stupid person or

Digimon that I know is the one that gave you those scars on both of your

paws."

Gatomon looked up at Veemon with a bit of surprise on her face then

asked "How do know about those scars?"

"Simple, you told me." Veemon said.

"When?" Gatomon asked.

"The night in the Digital World, when we both stayed up all night due to

Davis snoring." Veemon said.

Gatomon for a few seconds then looked at Veemon straight in his eyes

and said "Thank you."

Veemon smiled a bit the asked "I take it that means that you

remember?"

"Yes." Gatomon said kissed Veemon on his left cheek and leaned her

head on his left shoulder, which surprisingly didn't make Veemon blush.

Veemon looked down at Gatomon and asked "You comfe?"

Gatomon looked up at Veemon and said "Not comfe." then whispered

into his ear "I'm puurfectly comfe."

(END OF CHAPTER)

authors notes - this chapter along with the next chapter (Which I'll post

tomorrow) were just recently thought up. Also thank you readers for 26

reviews, 910 hits, 1 author or story favorite and 2 author or story alerts

One last thank you to Lordpata (Aka buckethead) for your kind advice and

encourgement that you gave me yesterday. Also thank you E.S. Simeon for

being a very nice and kind toward my situation with my parents and my story.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	14. Signs and Promise of love part 2

Vacation Full Of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 14

Signs and Promise of love part 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

"That's good to know, oh and by the way,Gatomon." Veemon said.

"What?" Gatomon asked.

"Your welcome." Veemon said with a smile.

Gatomon blushed lightly then said "Your sweet Vee-kun."

Veemon was a bit shocked by Gatomon's comment "Ah..I thought that..." he nervously

tried to say.

"That I would only call you Vee-kun, when I was your girlfriend right?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah...but I thought that.." Veemon started to sat, but stopped upon hearing Gatomon

giggle lightly "What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"I'm giggling cause I just realized that I'm not the only one who's very forgetful."

Gatomon said still giggling.

"Huh." Veemon said.

Gatomon stopped giggling, looked up at Veemon with a grin and said "I see you don't

remember the other promise that I made the night that our human partners kissed."

"Ah.." Veemon said, then looked away from Gatomon and started to think.

"Ah..what sweety?" Gatomon asked.

"Hold on I'm..." Veemon started to say then looked over at Gatomon and asked "Did

you just call me sweety?"

"Um..yes." Gatomon said with a blush.

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"Cause silly you're my boyfriend." Gatomon said with a light giggle.

Veemon then seemed to remember something and said "Now I remember the other

promise you made to me, it was that if you ever called me Vee-kun then you were telling me

that I proved to you that I could get you to become my girlfriend."

"Exactly Veemon." Gatomon said.

"So, since you've called me Vee-kun then does that mean that I can call you Gato-

chan?" Veemon asked.

"Um...yeah..makes sence for you to call me that since I am your girlfriend." Gatomon

said with a blush.

"Ok." Veemon said, then out of nowhere everybody in the room yawned.

"I'm tired." Everybody said at the same time.

"Ok, did anybody besides me find that strange?" Tai asked.

"No I find that as something that we would usually do." Matt said.

"I don't find it weird, cause well we're a strange group." Mimi added.

Matt looked over at Mimi (who was sitting right next to him.) and asked "Isn't that cause

our leaders are weird?"

Mimi looked over at Matt and said "Probably." with a very light giggle.

Tai looked over at Matt and Mimi and said "Very funny you two, but Matt you shouldn't

go talking about yourself like that." ending with a smirk.

Matt looked at Tai and asked "What are you getting at Tai?"

"What I'm getting at is that you shouldn't be calling our leaders weird when you are a

leader yourself. Tai explained.

"Huh?" Matt asked a little confused.

Tai sighed then said "I said that you shouldn't go calling our leaders weird when you're

a leader yourself."

"I'm not a leader." Matt protested.

"Techincally Matt yes you are along with myself, Davis and Tai." Ken explained.

Matt looked over at Ken and asked "How am I leader?"

"Your a leader by sharing one of the two strongest Digimon." Ken explained.

"And that Digimon would be?" Matt asked.

(END OF CHAPTER)

authors notes - I know I said that I would do a chapter a day but I got really

bored and decided this chapter and will probably will do another while

listening to the free Alter Bridge (Great band) concert being played fully on

Philadelphia's own 93.3 WRRM, so thank Alter Bridge and 93.3 for the extra

chapter or two (maybe).

Also thank you to all the readers of for giving me 27

reviews, 929 hits, 1 story or author favorite and 2 author or story

alerts.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	15. Leave the past in the past and other

Vacation Full of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 15

Leave the past in the past and Davis' influence

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

Tai looked over at Matt with a slight grin on his face and said "I'll give you a hint think

DNA Digimon."

Matt thought for a second then looked at Tai and said "Omnimon."

"Exactly Matt." Tai said.

"But that's not the only reason why you're a leader Matt." Mimi said.

Matt looked over at Mimi and asked "What's the other reason?"

Mimi sighed a bit then said "You're a leader cause the Original 6 (I don't count Kari and

Tk as original Digidestined due to them being in the younger Digidestined group.) needed

someone who could think before they acted unlike our other

leader..Cough...Tai..Cough..chi." she then looked over at Tai who by the look on his face

had told her that he knew that she had been talking about him.

"Ha,ha, very funny Mimi." Tai said. Tai then felt someone tapping on his right shoulder,

so he turned to his right and saw that Sora had tapped his shoulder "What's up?" asked

"Mimi's comment is funny, cause it's true, you didn't think before you acted." Sora said.

"I know it's true, but even though I didn't think stuff over we still made it out ok." Tai

said.

"Right..but." Sora started but ws intrupted by her boyfriend.

"So, why do you have to bring it up?" Tai asked.

"Because there were times..." sora started, but again was stopped by her boyfriend, but

this time he out his index finger against her lips.

"Can we please keep the stuff I did as leader in the past?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Cause I'm longer the leader." Tai said.

Davis who had heard the whole conversation sighed and said "Yes you are Tai."

Tai looked over at Davis and said "No I'm not you are Davis."

"No he isn't Tai." Somebody said.

Everybody looked toward the door to see Izzy,Joe,Tk,Cody and their Digimon were at

the door.

"Why not Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Well he is actually but so are you, Matt and Ken." Izzy explained.

"Oh..yeah forgot about Ken sayin that a bit earlier." Tai said while scratching the back

of his head.

Davis looked over at Tai and said "Besides if I were leader Tai then that means that I

can boss you around."

Tai gave Davis a stern look and said "In your dreams Davis."

"Ok, but...wait a second I can boss you around and I can boss Matt around." Davis

said.

Tk looked at Davis and asked "how?"

Davis looked over at Tk and asked "Why do you want to know?"

"So I can boss around Matt." Tk said.

Matt looked over at Tk and said "Ha,ha very funny bro, but I don't think you'll ever be

able to boss me around."

Davis chuckled a bit then said "Actually he could Matt."

Matt looked over at Davis and asked "How?"

Davis smirked abit then said "Well first Tai."

Tai looked at Davis and asked "What?"

"I would listen too cause involves you too." Davis said.

"Ok, How?" Tai asked.

"Cause as for both you and Matt if were to tell that if you didn't do as I say that would

get Mimi to slap the piss out of you and then have Sora tease the crap out of both you."

Davis said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the idea Davis." Tk said while giving Davis the thumbs up sign.

"Your welcome." Davis said.

Kari looked up at her boyfriend and said "Yes that is a very good idea thanks."

Davis looked down at his girlfriend and said "Your quite welcome sweety."

Joe who had the conversation between Tk, Davis and Kari sighed and asked "Is it just

me or is Davis a bad influence to Tk and Kari?"

"Yeah but.. I guess that It's a younger sibling's privlege to tease their older sibling."

Izzy said. but he was far from wrong by Davis only influencing Tk and Kari.

"Hey Tai." Cody said.

Tai who was still trying to get over what Davis had told him looked over at Cody and

asked "What's up Cody?"

"Your more whipped then whipped pie and when I mean I don't just mean Sora." Cody

said.

Tai sighed a bit then said "I know Cody I know."

"Just checking." Cody said.

Tai then looked over at Davis and was about to say something until he saw what looked

like Kari sleeping against Davis' left shoulder, so he smiled and said to Davis "Hey look

who's on your left shoulder."

Davis looked to his left and saw that Kari was sleeping on his shoulder, so he smiled

and whispered into her ear "You tired?"

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - well as for Davis' question I'm not tired but My in back feals like it just

got hit by a in sledgehammer from all of this writing, but I will continue writing for the

fans of my story and for the readers who have given me 29 reviews, 955 hits, 1 favorite

authors or story and 2 Author or story alerts, But I just wish that the people reading would

(PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW)

or

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)

please I beg like a dog for you guys to review this story I mean the hits keep getting less

and less and soon I think that when make I don't know chapter 45 (Which I will make) there

will be no people intrested in my story

here is list of hits by chapter

Chapter 1 - 384 hits

Chapter 2 - 118 hits

Chapter 3 - 85 hits

Chapter 4 - 63 hits

Chapter 5 - 61 hits

Chapter 6 - 38 hits (Big drop)

Chapter 7 - 39 hits (UP ONE)

Chapter 8 - 29 hits

Chapter 9 - 31 hits (UP TWO)

Chapter 10 - 35 Hits (Good increase)

Chapter 11 - 48 hits (Big increase)

Chapter 12 - 11 hits (What the we go up and then plumet)

Chapter 13 - 7 (Ok scary)

Chapter 14 - 6 (Panicing alot)

as you can see there were times that I thought nobody like my story Weeps in a corner

So I ask my readers What do like and what do not like about my story You can flame and

curse the out of me I don't care just tell me your opinion on the story

My e-mail address is YOU SO MUCH)


	16. Things that need to change

Vacation Full of Love Revised Edition

Chapter 16

Things that need to change

Disclaimer - I don't Digimon or any of it's characters (Damn Toei)

Kari looked up at her boyfriend and was about to say something until she yawned.

"Guess that means yes." Davis said.

"Yeah just a little." Kari said with a smile.

Davis understood what Kari was getting at so he said "Well I guess I'll see you

tomorrow.".

"Yeah." Kari said, then kissed Davis on his left cheek, got up and started to walk toward

the door.

"Goodnight Kari-chan." Davis said.

Gatomon looked up at her human partner and asked "You gonna go to sleep?".

Kari looked over at Gatomon and said "Yeah, you want to join?".

"Yeah sure." Gatomon said then looked over at her boyfriend and said "I'm goona go to

sleep ok.".

"Ok goodnight sweety." Veemon said.

"Goodnight." Gatomon said then kissed Veemon on his right cheek, got up and walked

over to where Kari was.

Kari looked over at Tai and said "Goodnight Tai.".

Tai looked at his younger sister and said "Night.".

Kari and Gatomon then started to head toward the door until they both heard someone

say "Hey Davis watch the hair.".

Kari turned around, looked at Davis and saw that he was laughing at something, so she

decided to ask "What's so funny Davis?".

Davis looked up his girlfriend and while chuckling said "Look at Tai and you'll know.".

Kari looked over at her brother and saw that there was something stuck in his hair, she

put her hand over her mouth and giggled lightly. Tai looked over at Kari and asked "what's

so funny?".

"Nothing..it's just that you really need to do something to your hair." Kari said still

giggling.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"Nothing..nevermind I got to go." Kari said still giggling.

Upon hearing this Yolei and Hawkmon got up and walked up to Kari and Gatomon

saying "Wait up we're coming to.".

Kari looked over at Yolei smirked and asked "Aren't you going to say goodnight to

Ken?".

Yolei looked at Kari and blushed "Um..ok." Yolei said then turned to Ken and said

"Goodnight Ken.".

Ken looked up at Yolei and while still chucking at Tai's situation said "Goodnight

Miyako-san.".

Yolei blushed lightly upon hearing Ken's responce, then turned to Kari and asked "You

ready to go?".

"Yeah I'm ready..oh wait." Kari said then turned to Davis and asked "Davis could you do

me a favor?".

Davis looked up at his girlfriend and asked "Yeah, what's up?" while chuckling.

"Could you please behave?" Kari asked sweetly.

Davis smiled a bit and said "I'll try my best.".

"Thank you." Kari said, then she turned toward Yolei and said "Ok ready, let's go.".

Yolei nodded her head then she, Kari and their Digimon headed out the door.

Meabwhile Tai was still agatated by Davis throwing something at him. "Davis what the

hell did you just throw at me?" he asked.

Davis looked at Tai and started to laugh. Tai got a little more agatated by everybody

laughing at him, so he asked "And can somebody please tell me what the hell is so god

damn funny?".

"I'm sorry Tai, it's just that the thing that I threw at you is stuck in your hair, and it's

funny, that the thing that's stuck in your hair, is something that you desperatly need to do to

your hair." Davis explained.

"And that thing would be?" Tai asked.

"Run your hand threw your hair and you'll find out." Davis said.

Tai then ran his hand threw his hair until he felt something pointy, once he felt it he

pulled it out and looked at it, then looked at Davis and asked "Who's bright idea was it to

put a comb in my hair, cause I know for a fact that you don't have enough brain power to

think of something like this.?".

"hey, low blow." Davis said.

Matt looked over at Tai and said "He's right Tai, plus you have no right to talk about

lack of brain power.".

Tai glared at Matt and was about to say something until Sora asked "Mimi you're closer

to Matt can you please whack him for doing my job without my permission?".

Mimi nodded and was about to whack matt in the back of his head when Matt said

"Sorry Sora,sorry Tai.".

"Aplogy accepted Matt." Sora said with a slight grin on her face.

Tai sighed at Sora's remark then asked "Sora could you please stop treating like your

my boss and start treating me like I'm your boyfriend?".

Sora looked over at Tai and asked "How am I treating you like I'm your boss?".

"By saying that it's your job to do this or that to me." Tai said.

"But..." Sora started to say but was cut off by Tai putting his index finger against her

lips,silencing her.

"Hold on, let me finish." Tai said.

Sora simply nodded while saying "Sorry Taichi.".

Tai smiled slightly then said "It's ok, now as for you saying that have jobs as a

girlfriend, I would have to totally disagree with that statement.".

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because the only situation in which the words job and girlfriend are going to used, is

where I come and visit you at your mom's flower shop." Tai explained.

Sora thought about what her boyfriend was trying to say for a few seconds, then looked

up at Tai and said "Thanks Tai-kun.", with a light blush across her cheeks.

"Your welcome Sora-chan." Tai said then kissed his girlfriend on her boyfriend causing

Sora's blush to become a little visable.

Mimi leaned into Matt a bit and said "It's good to see her blushing like that again huh.".

Matt looked over at Mimi and said "Yeah I'm glad I tricked them going onto a blind date

with each other.".

Mimi looked up at Matt and asked "Was that why you Sora broke-up?".

"Yeah that and I wanted both of them to be happy with someone they obviously love

although they won't admit." Matt said.

"Yeah that's true those true are stuborn." Mimi said.

Matt sighed then said "I just hope that when they pay me back that they don't make go

on blind date with Jun.".

Mimi smirked and said "No I think they'll make you have a blind date with someone you

probably have a crush on I think." ending with a very light blush.

"I hope so." Matt said without knowing that Mimi was hopping that Tai and Sora would

make a blind date between her and Matt.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - I would like to thank E.S Simeon, Lordpata (Aka buckethead)

and Sync the dragon tempset for helping me calm down from worrying about

not having a lot hits in the last few chapters, that helped me slow down my

writing and not writing a notes chapter that I knew that I was later going to

regret writting. Also i would like to thank the great readers and writers that

read this story and the story that I Covered to help Krimsonkiller make to look

more attractive (Like Operator, Like Navi Revised Edition a NettoXMeiru and

MegaXRoll fanfic).

Total reviews - 32 (Yeah!!)

Total hits for both storys - 1097 (OMFG that's a lot of IN hits)

Total favorite auhtor or storys - 2 (Yeah!!!)

Total Author or story alerts - 2 (YEAH!!!)

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW).


	17. How or Why that happened?

Vacation Full of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 17

How or Why did that happen?

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Damn Toei)

"Would you mind if I sat in your lap Taichi?" Sora said.

Tai smirked while saying "You don't even have to ask to do that.".

Sora's blush intensafied by two shades upon hearing her boyfriend's responce "Thank

you Taichi." she said.

"Your welcome." Tai said.

Sora then got up and was about to sit in Tai's lap lightly, until she looked out the

window on the opposite wall and saw something that made her shiver. Once she looked out

the window she immediatly sat in her boyfriend's lap and snuggled up with him as much as

she could, making Tai very confused "Um..are you ok Sora?" he asked.

Sora looked up at her boyfriend and said "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a bit chilly.".

Upon hearing this Mimi looked over at Sora and said "No it isn't.".

Sora looked over at Mimi and said "Look out the window and you'll see what I mean by

chilly.".

"Ok." Mimi said then got up and started to walk to the other side of Matt to get a clear of

the window on the opposite wall. Once she looked out the window she immediatly saw what

had made Sora say that she was chilly,also felling abit chilly herself she quickly sat in Matt's

lap and snuggled up to him as close as she could making Matt blush and very confused at

the same time.

"Um..are you ok Mimi?" Matt asked with a blush.

Mimi looked up her friend and saw that he was blushing, so she grinned a bit, put her

arms around his neck and leaned her head onto his left shoulder while saying "I'm ok Matty,

it's just a little chilly..um you wouldn't mind keeping me warm would you." with a sweet

smile and a peck to the cheek.

"Um..ah..um..uh..um." Matt studered very nervously, making Mimi giggle lightly.

"It seems to me that even though your the lead singer in as very popular band in

Odaiba, that you can't sing a song to a girl, wouldn't you agree Sora?" Mimi said. ending by

looking over at Sora.

Sora heard Mimi call her name so looked at Mimi and asked "What's up Mimi?".

"Uh..first did you hear what I just said to Matt?" Mimi asked.

"Um..all I heard you say was my name." Sora said.

"Oh..well I was just telling Matt here that even though he's the lead singer in a very

popular band in Odaiba he can't sing a song to a girl." Mimi said.

"And." Sora said.

"I was wondering that since you were his girlfriend for two weeks, that if he was like that

you?" Mimi asked.

"Um..I wouldn't really know Mimi." Sora said.

Mimi was a bit shocked by responce so she asked "How could you not know?".

Tai sighed a bit then whispered into his girlfriend's ear "I'll take it from here ok.".

Sora turned to her boyfriend and asked "Are you sure?". Tai simply nodded his head

then looked at Mimi.

"That's simple Mimi." Tai said.

"How would you know Taichi?" Mimi asked.

Matt sighed then said "Because during the two weeks that me and Sora were a couple

Sora would usually spend most of her time with Tai.".

"Why's that Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Because both me and Matt had very busy schedules." Sora said.

"What's a busy schedule?" Cody asked while cocking his head to bthe side.

Tai looked over at Cody and said "a busy schedule means you always have something

that you have to do everyday.".

"Even the weekends?" Cody asked.

Sora looked over at Cody and said "yes Cody even the weekends."

"What about the holidays like christmas?" Cody asked.

"Well the only holiday that passed while me and Matt were a couple was christmas,

and during that holiday Matt and Tk wanted to have a family get together with their

parents...and well I was with Tai,Davis,Kari,Jun and all of our parents and Digimon at the

Kamiya's apartment, having are annual christmas party..so yeah usually the holidays

Cody." Sora explained.

Davis chuckled lightly, but just noticeable for Tai to hear and ask him "What's so funny

Davis?".

Davis looked over at Tai and said "What's funny is that if I had known that the christmas

party happened every year then Ken and Yolei would have never had to plan what they

planned two weeks ago."

"Which would be?" Tai asked.

"Oh yeah forgot we never fully explained what happened to me and Kari two weeks

ago..um Ken would you mind telling everybody how you and Yolei made me and Kari

accidently kiss." Davis said.

Ken sighed then looked over at Davis and said "Yeah sure, why not.". Ken then turned

to everybody else (Except Veemon) and explained how he and Yolei made Davis and Kari

aciddently kiss two weeks ago.

(END OF CHAPTER)

author's notes - thank you for giving me something to proud of in my life.. oh by the way

SPOILER - next chapter how Ken and Yolei tricked Davis and Kari to accidently kiss will be

fully explained in a flashback.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


	18. The Trick that led to Love

Vacation Full of Love (Revised Edition)

Chapter 18

The trick that led to love

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters (Darn Toei)

(FLASHBACK)

Two weeks ago.

One clear Winter night Davis, Yolei and Kari were having a little get together on the

outside section of a small restaurant. "Ah..this feels good." Davis said while leaning back in

his chair.

Kari looked over at her friend and asked "What feels good?".

"To know that you can look up in the sky and not have any worries." Davis said without

looking at Kari.

"You still have to worry about Arukenimon and Mummymon." Yolei said.

"Not tonight." Davis said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

Davis looked at Kari and said "Cause worrying about those two only makes me think

about other stuff and plus it makes my head.".

Kari chuckled lightly and said "Which is approiate since thinking never was a good

friend of yours.".

Davis gave Kari a stern look and said "Ha,ha very funny Hikari."

Hikari was about to say something until she was interputed by "Hey guy,sorry I'm late."

someone said.

Hikari looked behind her to see Ken standing right behind her "Hey Ken." she said.

"Hey Kari." Ken said.

Ken went and sat in the chair next to Davis and Davis said "Bout time you showed

up."

"Sorry, but my train got halted in the middle of ride here." Ken said.

"That's ok Ken..ok now that everyone's here." Davis said.

Ken looked over at Davis and asked "Where's Tk and Cody?".

"Cody is asleep." Yolei said.

"Tk isn't coming cause he said he had basketball practice tomorrow and he

needed to get some sleep." Kari said.

"Oh..ok." Ken said.

"Ok now that everybody's here let's order." Davis said.

The four friends then picked up the menu's that were layed in front of them. "Let's see

what do I want." Davis said.

Kari looked up at Davis and said "Davis we already decided to have two big pasta

bowls."

Davis looked over at Kari and said "Oh..yeah I almost forgot about that." while

scratching the back of his head.

Kari sighed and said "Typical Daisuke.".

Ken looked over at Kari and said "Um..I think we can get something for Daisuke to eat

and three small bowls of pasta for us to eat.".

Kari looked up at Ken and said "There's just one problem Ken."

"What?" Ken asked.

"Daisuke won't settle for something little to eat." Kari said.

Davis sighed a bit then said "True I probably would have gotten something that was

taste but was very expansive." admittingly.

Kari was a bit surprised by Daisuke admitting what he probably going to do and the

surprised expreesion didn't go unnoticed "You look a bit surprised Hikari." Yolei said.

Kari looked over at Yolei and said "Just a bit Yolei.".

Yolei sighed "Well that's understanable since Daisuke has changed alot since he

became friends with Ken." she said.

"Yeah and that he doesn't flirt with me as much as he use to." Kari said.

"Which is a good thing right?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah I guess." Kari said.

"I guess..that sounds like something someone with a crush on Daisuke would say."

Yolei said with grin on her face.

Kari looked over at Yolei and said "Me a crush on Daisuke no way."

Yolei grinned a bit more then said "You say that now but I promise by the end of the

night you'll have a different answer.".

"Ok..I dare you to try." Kari said.

"Ok..but first why don't you go sit next to Daisuke." Yolei said.

"Ok then.." Kari said then looked over at Ken and asked "Ken can we switch seats?"

Ken looked at Kari and said "Yeah sure."

Ken and Kari both got up and switch seats so that Kari was sitting next to Davis and

Ken was sitting next to Yolei. Once Kari sat down she looked at Yolei and asked "Happy

now?".

Yolei looked at Kari and said "Not yet."

Davis who was completly confused by the whole situation asked "Can you two tell me

what the hell is going on between you two?".

Kari and Yolei looked over at Davis and both said "None of your business stay out of

it.".

"Ok...can I ask you another question?" Davis asked.

Kari and Yolei then shot death glares at Davis letting him know his answer and a bit

frightened. "Um...um..um..I think I'll shut up now." Davis said very firghtened. He then

looked over at Ken and asked "Do you think their angry with me?".

Ken sighed then said "No I don't so, I think that by the look on their faces Yolei's

planning something and Kari trying to prove something to Yolei...putting that together with

the death glares that they just gave you I guess it has something to do with you.".

Yolei and Kari looked over at Ken and asked "How'd you find out?".

"Easy you're both easy to figure out." Ken said.

"Oh..whatever." Kari said then shot a glare at Yolei.

"Yeah, whatever." Yolei said and shot a glare at Kari.

Davis sighed then said "Whatever it is I really don't care now I just wish that you two

would just stop being so serious and mean so that we all can have a nice quiet dinner

together with a little laughter." with a serious look on his face.

Davis' comment made Kari and Yolei stop glaring at each other and look at him to see

that he serious. Kari put head down a bit and said "Um..sorry Davis.".

"Yeah sorry Davis." Yolei said.

Davis sighed and said "It's ok let's just have a good time..huh.". Davis looked at Kari

and saw that she still had head down "Um.. Hikari you can lift your head up." Davis started

to say but then saw tears come from Hikari's face. "Hikari are you ok?" Davis asked.

Kari's only responce was more tears. Upon seeing this Davis scooted his chair next to

Hikari's chair and leaned his head down to ask "You ok?".

Kari's responce again was only more tears. Davis sighed upon seeing more tears then

put his arms around to try to make her stop crying while saying "It's ok I'm not mad at you

Hikari.".

Kari still crying looked up at Davis and said "But I..." but was silenced by Davis putting

his index finger against her lips.

"No buts...like I said I would to have good quiet dinner with a little laughter, so you

need to stop crying I know you're strong enough to take me being serious with you for a

second." Davis said while trying to wipe away her tears. But the part that he ended with

made Kari understand something him "Ok Hika-chan." Davis finished. And that was he had

changed.

Kari started wipping away her tears and said "Thank you Daisuke.". She then lifted her

head up and looked up Yolei and saw that had a smirk on her face "What's the smirk for

Yolei?" she asked.

"Oh..nothing I'm just thinking..you ok?" Yolei said.

Kari smiled a bit then said "Yeah I'm fine." she then looked at Davis and said "Thanks."

Davis looked at Kari, sighed and said "Just doing my job as friend.".

"A very good friend Daisuke." Kari said.

Daisuke nodded his head at Kari then started to scoot his chair away from her until she

grabbed it and asked "Can you please sit right to me in case I cry again?".

Davis smiled at her and said "Yeah sure." then scooted his chair back right next to

Kari's.

Ken sighed then said "Ok now that that's all settled why don't we order."

"Two pasta bowls right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah but how are we going to split two bowls between us four?" Ken asked.

"Simple Ken one bowl Kari and Davis will share and the other me and you will share."

Yolei said.

"Sounds fair." Davis and Kari both said.

"Ok then... now where 's that waiter I had seen earlyer." Ken said.

Yolei looked over at Ken and said "I'll go find him.".

Ken looked at Yolei and said "I'll go with you.".

"Ok let's go.." Yolei said then looked at Kari and Davis and said "We'll be right back."

"Ok." Kari said.

Yolei and Ken got up and headed into the restaurant while Kari and Davis decided to

have a little conversation. Upon entering the restaurant Yolei looked behind her and saw

that Davis and Kari weren't looking in their direction so start her little plan by grabbing Ken

and headed off to the side. Once they were at the side of the building Ken asked "What are

you doing?".

"I'm wondering if you help me get Hikari admit something." Yolei said.

Ken sighed and asked "So you were planning something to make Kari admit that she

had a crush on Daisuke right?".

"Yeah and was hoping you would me." Yolei said.

Ken sighed then asked "do I have a option not to help?"

"uh..well you can always live with the fact that if you didn't help that Daisuke would

probably not be happy."Yolei said.

"Guess that's a no?" Ken asked.

"Pretty much." Yolei said.

Ken sighed then said "Ok what do you want me to do?" Ken asked.

"Try to think of something that will make Kari admit that she does have a crush on

Davis." Yolei said.

"Hm...how about we make them accidently kiss." Ken said.

Yolei looked up at Ken said "Great idea...but how do we do that?"

"Um..maybe we could ask the waiter to tell the chef to mix some of noodles in their

pasta bowl." Ken suggested.

"And then tell them that we are playing a trick on a couple of love birds so that once

they bring the bowls out they won't tell Davis and Kari that the noodles are tied to each

other brilliant idea Ken." Yolei said.

"Don't you mean brilliant idea for the both of us." Ken said.

"I didn't think of the plan so why should I get credit?" Yolei asked.

"You're right but who thought that maybe Kari has a crush on Davis?" Ken asked.

"Um..me." Yolei said.

"So that means you played a part in this plan." Ken said.

"Um..ok." Yolei said.

"Now let's get this plan in motion." Ken said.

Ken and Yolei then started their plan to get Kari and Davis to accdientally and within

five minutes they had everything planned out and both were now sitting down with Kari and

Davis. "I wish the food would hurry up." Davis complained he then looked over at Ken and

Yolei and asked "What's taking them so long you two?".

Ken shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know maybe they're making something

for someone important and have to make it look good so that the important person knows

that they really appreciate him or her for coming to such a small restaurant."

"Were important?" Davis asked.

Ken sighed then asked "Yes we are important but how many people know that we're

Digidestined?".

"Um...good point." Davis said.

"Now why don't you be patient..." Ken started but was interupted by someone asking

"Can someone open this door for me?".

Davis looked up and saw that there was a waiter with two huge bowls of pasta on his

cart trying to get the door open. "Hold on I'll get it." Davis said then got up and walked

toward the door and opened it.

"Arigatou." the waiter said to Davis.

"Welcome." Davis said.

The waiter then slid his cart next to the table that Davis and the others were sharing.

"Ok here we go." the waiter said then tried to lift one of the pasta bowls but he couldn't due

to it's weight. "Crap these are heavy." the waiter complained he then looked at Davis and

Ken and asked "Could you two please help me lift these two bowls?".

"Yeah sure." Ken and Davis said then each of them walked to one of the bowls and

lifted them and placed them in front of Kari and Yolei.

"Arigatou." the waiter said.

Davis looked over at the waiter and said "Your welcome um..." Davis said.

"Taishi." Taishi said.

Kari looked up at Taishi and said "That's funny your name sounds like my brother's."

Taishi looked at Kari and asked "Which would be?"

"Taichi." Kari said.

"Taichi...wait you wouldn't happen to be Hikari would you?" Taishi asked.

"Yeah." Hikari said.

Taishi sighed and said "I feel bad for you."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"Cause your related to an idiot." Taishi said.

"Yeah it does suck to know that you're brother's an idiot." Hikari said.

"It also sucks to know that I look up to Taichi." Daisuke said.

Taishi looked at Daisuke and asked "Daisuke right?"

"Yup." Daisuke said.

"Well I hope for Hikari's sake that you're not as stupid as Taichi." Taishi said.

"Ha,ha very funny." Daisuke said.

Taishi then looked at Hikari and said "Could you please say hi to your idiot brother for

me?".

"Sure." Hikari said.

"Thanks seeya." Taishi said then he headed for the door, opened the door and walked

till he was out of sight. All the while Hikari was staring him down.

Davis saw this, sighed and said "That guys a jerk."

Daisuke's statement made Hikari swift her focus on Daisuke. Daisuke looked at Hikari

and asked "That is what you were going to say right Hikari?".

"Yeah but how did you know?" Hikari asked.

"By the annoyed look in your eyes." Davis said.

"Oh...thanks." Hikari said. Davis then sat down next to her.

Meanwhile Ken and Yolei were having their own conversation "Ken do you know if the

bowl that Hikari and Davis have is the bowl with the twisted noodles?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ken said.

"Ok then...um" Yolei started then looked over at Kari and asked "Kari did you bring your

camera?".

Kari looked at Yolei and said "Yeah..um why?".

"Nothing I just wanted to take pictures of this little get together." Yolei said.

"Oh..ok." Hikari said then reached into her right little bag that she had in her lap, pulled

out her camera and gave it to Yolei.

"Thanks...is there film?" Yolei asked.

"No it's a Digital Camera." Kari said.

"Oh I see thanks." Yolei said then put the camera in her lap

"Ok let's dig in." Davis said as he took off the lid of the big pot of pasta that he and Kari

were sharing. Ken did the same for his and Yolei pot.

The four friends then each grabbed a pair of chopsticks that were put on the table as

he and Ken grabbed the pots and started to eat. While eating Ken and Yolei kept taking

glances at Davis and Kari until they saw something that delighted both of them. Davis and

Kari both had a string of noodles that were tied to each other. Upon seeing this Yolei

grabbed the camera and got it ready for when Davis and Kari accidentally kissed. And that

moment was just about happen due to both Davis and Kari having their eyes closed. By

now both were inches away from each others lips and were about to...

FLASH went the camera as Davis and Kari accidentally kissed making them both

open their eyes and see that they were kissing. They both pulled away a second after

realizing that they both kissing and looked away from each other with a blush on their

cheeks. They remained silent until they heard laughter. Davis looked over at Ken and Yolei

and saw that they were both laughing hysterically so he asked "What's so funny?".

Ken and Yolei looked at Davis and Ken said "Nothing it's just that we didn't think it

would be this easy to make you two kiss."

"Oh...wait your saying that you planned for us to kiss how?" Davis asked.

Ken sighed then said "Look at the pasta noodles and you'll find out."

Davis looked down at the pasta noodles in his and Kari's bowl and saw that some of the

noodles were twisted together. He looked back at Yolei and Ken and said "Hikari, us kissing

wasn't accidental.".

Kari who was still blushing looked at Davis and saw that he was pointing at the noodles

so she looked at the pasta noodles and saw that some of them were twisted together. She

then put together what Yolei and Ken had said and what Davis said and came to conclusion

that "You two had our pasta noodles twisted so that we would kiss but why?" Kari asked.

Yolei looked at Hikari and said "Due to the comments you made early.".

Kari then understood why they kissed and blushed. Yolei saw this and said "I hope I

helped you make that decision Kari.".

Kari didn't respond so Yolei continued by saying "Oh and here I won't be needing this

anymore." she then put Kari's Digital camera on the table.

"You took a picture didn't you?" Davis asked.

"Yup your first kiss is now on that Digital camera..hm they did say picture is worth a

thousand words, I have to say it's worth only a couple of words." Yolei said.

"And those words would be?" Kari asked.

"You two are perfect for each other." Yolei said making Davis and Kari both blush a

deep red.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

AND

(END OF CHAPTER)

Author's notes - Thank you to Rubius for telling that this chapter was needed but the next

time that you make me write something that makes me stay up three days (With no sleep)

to write this chapter I'm going to in kill you. Also on a lighter note thank you to all the

reviewers and readers of this story...oh wait I would like to thank my friend Daisuke (Yes

his name is Daisuke) for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter your ideas helped

me a bunch thanks. Finally Thank you to my loving Fiance Michelle

for the patients that you have shown me I'll make it up to you I promise.

P.S. - My back hurts.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


End file.
